Since I've Been Loving You
by ally leigh
Summary: Hermione and Harry come back to Hogwarts for their 7th Year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione will come across someone who has admired her from afar for several years. Watch as they navigate their way through friendship to love. Edited. HG/BZ.
1. Musings

…**So this is my first shot at a Harry Potter story, so it should be interesting to see how it goes. This is a Hermione/Blaise story. I am not the biggest fan of Ron, but I will try not to let that bias the story. **

**The title comes from the Led Zeppelin song of the same name.**

**EDITED 1/17/10 for irritating errors that I have recently caught. I've taken down all the chapters and added and/or taken away a few things that didn't make sense. Sorry for all the emails on updates on the first 5 chapters, but a new chapter will be up tonight!**

…**So I don't own anything that is Harry Potter related.**

**The beginning (Hermione POV)**

I want to say that I noticed him from the beginning like he claims to have noticed me, however I cannot.

He was much better at blending in than I was, and it turned out that his life depended on his ability to remain unnoticed.

I look back and remember him in a few classes that we shared; of course those memories are overshadowed by Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. I am ashamed to say that I automatically lumped him in with Malfoy before getting to know him, but he said he was prepared for this and up for the challenge.

I am happy to say that he never gave up on me, and he was quite determined to prove himself. It was through him that I became a better person, and definitely lost the influence that Ron seemed to hold over me.

It was him that showed me how often Ron has taken advantage of me, and for what you might ask? It all boils down to school. Why should I just blindly hand him over my notes and homework? Is it really that hard to do it yourself?

In the beginning I was more tolerant because I actually thought I could help change these behaviors of Ronald Weasley. I was also happy to make what I thought were two great friends, so much for two, but at least I still have one life-long friend. Thinking about my 'friendship' with Ron now is another one of those things that gives me shame, the fact that I willingly enabled another human being for that long.

Well, that is over now, and I have come to find out that the reason Ron stuck around for as long as he did was to use my intelligence for his benefit. Harry too realized that Ron was using him as a stepping stone to gain fame, and has washed his hands of the whole situation. I realize more than ever before that Harry is truly the brother I had longed for, for most of my life.

Back to him though. It all started when we went back to Hogwarts to make up our seventh year. Harry and I were both excited about the prospect of going back to where we considered home, especially after all the work we helped to put in to repair it.

As Harry and I navigated our way around Platform 9 ¾, trying to get onto the Hogwarts Express, and this is where I realized that I had been thinking about him ever since our meeting in Diagon Alley. I looked up and locked eyes with him. Blaise Zabini.

…**.**

**So this is the first chapter. I hope you all liked it and I can't wait to hear what you think about it. **

**So much for no Ron bias, but I will try not to hate him too much. Please know in advance that the remainder of the story will have little Ron, so if you don't like please don't read. Thanks again.**


	2. Broken

…**Here is another chapter. I would love to know what you all think about it.**

**EDITED 1/17/10 for irritating errors that I have recently caught. I've taken down all the chapters and added and/or taken away a few things that didn't make sense. Sorry for all the emails on updates on the first 5 chapters, but a new chapter will be up tonight!**

**Also Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Snape didn't die. Everyone else did. Sadness I know.**

…**So I still don't own anything Harry Potter related minus my Sirius Black wand from Whimsic Alley.**

**Summer after Final Battle (Hermione POV)**

A few weeks before school started saw Harry and I hanging out and being normal teenagers for the first time ever. Ron was being a little baby and sulking about some perceived slight that I had bestowed upon him.

I mean I love Ron like a friend and everything, but he has gotten worse now that the two of us are 'famous' along with Harry. Now let me tell you that I didn't fight in the final battle to gain fame, and that little kiss that happened between the two of us was nothing to write home about.

That kiss that Ronald was so pleased with himself about was one of the worst things I had ever experienced; it was like a dog licking my face with slobber everywhere. However, did I mention any of this? Hell no. Ron would have been angry about it and then would have gotten himself killed in the middle of yelling at me. So I held it in, was this the right decision? Probably not, but I'm willing to suck it up for the sake of our friendship.

Thank Merlin that Harry was able to defeat Voldemort and we are finally free of his terror. There are still those hiding that have ties to the deceased and evil Dark Wizard, but the Ministry is capturing people everyday. Of course they are also getting a trial, unlike Sirius when he was arrested all those years ago. At least he is now able to move freely around the country, and no longer confined to his house.

Now I know you must be thinking he died, several years ago. However, due to Harry's quick reflexes he was able to push him away from the veil rather than toward it. Harry was able to live with Sirius this summer, and despite Dudley's change of heart before we came to rescue him last summer, he was very thankful to be out of there.

My parents still lived in Australia, although they have their memories back, the charade of Monica and Wendell was still in play. I don't want any rogue Death Eaters to find out about them and kill them. My parents loved Australia so much in the year that they had been there, so all they required from me was frequent contact and frequent visits when I am done with school.

Anyways back to what is actually happening. I was living with Harry and Sirius at Number 12 Grimmald Place. Ron and Ginny had come over, and we were all hanging out. Ron of course had found some sort of food and was currently shoving that into his mouth.

"Harry did you get you letter yet? I mean you are planning on coming back to Hogwarts right?" I asked during a lull in conversation.

Harry quickly responded with a smile "Of course I am going back; you know that Hogwarts is like home to me."

"Well I just wanted to make sure. You will never guess," I started to say.

"Oh wait don't tell me. McGonagall sent you your letter and you are Head Girl" Ginny said somewhat mockingly.

"Oh, well yes that is what it said." The wind taken from my sails. Ginny had become bitter and a bit of a bitch the last few months. I attributed it to the death of Fred, and I tried to remain patient with her, but sometimes it was so hard. Especially at a time like this when I had been so excited to share my news with everyone.

"Well, I wonder who the Head Boy will be?" I threw that question out there. "Since neither of you have said anything, I assume that you didn't get it?"

"I think we have broken a few too many rules to be appointed, plus I was never a prefect. Besides I am going to love having the year to focus on only school and quidditch. No death threats or having my head messed with by Voldemort." Harry said this all with a large smile on his face, his green eyes twinkling behind his ever-present glasses.

"Well I have broken just as many," I started to say.

Of course Ginny piped in, "Well you are Hermione Granger of course. You can do no wrong, even if you weren't at school last year." I could hear the disdain and silent 'like the rest of us', at the end of that statement.

Harry, forever my champion, said, "Hermione even with the rules you have broken, your grades are impeccable and I can't think of a person that is even close to you."

"That one quiet Slytherin has very high marks, Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Padma Patil and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, all have some of the best marks in our year." I'm sure I could have gone on.

However, Harry would not be deterred. "You are the brightest witch of our age! Don't sell yourself short!"

"Yes Daddy. Thanks for the pep talk though, truly." I said to Harry with a small smile.

"Are you two done yet? I swear if I didn't know any better you two are together." Ginny of course had to stir up some trouble.

I could see Ron starting to turn red, and I was sure that he would have something to say in response to Ginny's comment. Wouldn't you know it? I wasn't disappointed.

"What?! Harry you know that Hermione and I are together. I mean she has liked me for years, and that kiss before the final battle. She is MINE!" Ron ended with a shout.

I stood there shocked as to what I just heard from Ron. He thought I was his? Is he out of his fucking mind?

"Ronald have I done one thing to ever indicate that we are together? Furthermore I cannot believe that you think of me as yours! I am completely my own person, and I don't need you trying to claim me. You definitely aren't my father. Also, Ginny thanks ever so much for even starting this conversation. I can see why Harry has made no move to get back with you, even though the war has been over for 3 months."

I knew this was not the best thing to say, but seriously she has been subtlety insulting me and saying things to upset me every time she sees me. I can't wait to see Harry with someone that likes him truly for him, not his fame.

"I'm sorry that was harsh, but you need to leave me alone and stop trying to say things to cause trouble." I said all this quite a bit calmer.

I looked over to Harry to see what he thought about this whole situation, and he just looked amused. I think he was waiting to see which of us cracked first, and I was definitely the first. Totally justified in my eyes however.

Ron of course couldn't let himself be forgotten, "Hermione do you think you can do better than me? You are lucky I'm even giving you the time of day. Do you know how many girls are after me? I am Ron Weasley and I am famous. You have one chance to get with me or I am going to move on."

Thank Merlin, hopefully he moves on to what ever groupie that will have him soon. "Oh Ron, what a delightful offer, however I am going to decline. I will never be with you in this lifetime, but I would still like for us to be friends" I said all of this with a small smile hoping the situation wouldn't get totally out of control.

"Friends? You think I was ever friends with you? All you were good for was copying homework. You are pathetic! You had no friends before me, just remember that. Let's go Ginny." Ron and Ginny stalked toward the fireplace with ugly looks on their faces.

"You will never have anything as good as the two of us, you will be sorry you passed this up." Ginny said, of course wanting the last word.

After they left Harry and I just looked at each other. I think we were both sad, but realized how toxic Ron and Ginny had become.

"Well I am sad that Mrs. Weasley will hate my guts after this, but I think we are both much better off without those two. Don't you think?" Harry said managing to get his thoughts together quickly.

"I agree. I am just said about the way this turned out. Maybe I am pathetic" I started to say.

"Hermione Granger! How many times have we gone over this? I swear you are acting thicker than Ron right now. I couldn't have defeated Voldemort without you and you are like the sister I have never had. We just need to work on the self-confidence and you will be fine." Harry never one for allowing me to become self-pitying for long.

"Thanks Harry, it's just hard sometimes." I think I looked and sounded pretty pathetic saying this, but I tried to put on a happier façade. I sent Harry a small smile.

"There is a bit of the Hermione I know and love. Now what do you say about going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies?"

I about keeled over when Harry gave this suggestion, "Did you willingly just suggest that we go and get our school supplies weeks in advance of the start of the term? Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" I started pulling Harry toward the fireplace so we could Floo to Diagon Alley.

"Whoa there Mione, I need to let Sirius know where we are going. I can imagine he would want to come with us." Harry said while trying to get me to let go of his arm.

"Oh," I said sheepishly," Of course, you go and get Sirius; I have a bit of reading I can do. Honestly I am surprised he didn't come down when Ron was yelling, maybe he was just nearby in case Ron completely lost it."

"Aw Mione, you know me to well. I was next door in the library and couldn't help but hear the shouting. You both are alright? I trust none of Weasley's words left too much of a lasting impact?" As we both shook are heads to tell Sirius we were fine, it was he that started pulling us toward the Floo.

"Well someone is eager" I remarked.

"Oh please Hermione you practically pulled my arm off at the prospect of going to Flourish and Blotts."

With that last remark we all laughing made our way through the Floo and to Diagon Alley.

This day is one that I will remember for a long time, and the events of today all set in motion things that would bring me to him. Only I didn't know it yet.

……**.**

**So there is another chapter! Hope you all liked it, I was definitely in one of my hate Ginny moods. Harry will not be getting together with her. I am thinking Pansy or Luna as a love interest, let me know your choice.**

**Please review!**


	3. Crash

…**Here is another chapter.**

**Thanks for reviews/alerts/favorites! I really appreciate all of them!**

**EDITED 1/17/10 for irritating errors that I have recently caught. I've taken down all the chapters and added and/or taken away a few things that didn't make sense. Sorry for all the emails on updates on the first 5 chapters, but a new chapter will be up tonight!**

…**So I obviously don't own anything Harry Potter related.**

**Diagon Alley (Hermione POV)**

After that tiff with Ron and Ginny, I definitely needed a pick me up. No matter what Harry and Sirius said, I was still stung by what Ron and Ginny had spewed out.

As I stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, I started to feel excited at the prospect of going to Flourish and Blotts. Harry was probably equally excited to visit Quality Quidditch Supplies, Sirius too. I really don't care what they do as long as I had enough time to get everything on my school list.

"Hopefully they still have enough supplies" I voiced this concern to Harry.

He looked over at me incredulously, "Hermione we are here weeks in advance of the start of the school term, do you think that the stores have sold out?"

"Well I guess when you put it like that, it sounded a little absurd" I said with a smile.

"A little?" Harry was shaking his head.

"Oh well. Do you want to split up or just go around together? Although if it is the last option I say we do everything together and then split so we can each spend all the time we want at Flourish and Blotts or Quality Quidditch Supplies." As I said this Harry looked like he was actually thinking over the choices.

"Wow, I knew they called you the brightest witch of our age for a reason. Perfect plan. Let's hurry up and get all of our other supplies. Where is Sirius? I thought he came through before us?" Harry looked a little worried, talk about separation anxiety, all justified I suppose.

I looked around the dim interior of the Leaky Cauldron and immediately spotted Sirius at the bar.

"Honestly one would think that 3 in the afternoon would be a little early to be drinking, but apparently not." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oy Sirius! Let's go! Hermione is anxious to get to her books" Harry shouted across the room for everyone to hear.

"Oh please, like you aren't equally as anxious to go look at brooms, at least I will gain something from the books I will get." As I said this, Harry looked a bit exasperated, oh well his problem, not mine.

As we walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, I couldn't help but get excited as we were about to enter Diagon Alley with no potential death threats for the first time in years. I looked over at Harry and he looked a bit giddy as well. As the arch opened up, the shops lining the alley sparkled like they hadn't in years.

There were actually quite a few people bustling up and down the streets. They appeared to be caught up in their errands or shopping. Thank Merlin though, Harry and I have had some problems with 'fans'. Although Harry might be used to all the extra attention, I definitely was not. I was hoping to do our shopping in peace, or at least relative peace. Unlike the first time we went out after the war, Ronald managed to almost cause a riot, dumbass. I am starting to come around to the idea that I am well rid of that git.

As we made our way to Madame Malkins I saw several of our classmates, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, and Padma Patil to name a few. Anti-social of me to keep my head down and walk straight towards our destination. I wanted those books! This means that I will do all other shopping as quickly as possible.

Approaching Madame Malkins, two boys were leaving, both tall, one being dark-skinned and the other fair. They were 7th year Slytherins, the same as Harry and I, but I don't quite remember their names.

"Harry do you know who those two boys were?" My natural curiosity forcing me to ask.

Harry looked like he was thinking rather hard, and I couldn't help but teasingly say "Don't think about it too hard, it looks like your head is starting to hurt."

"Haha laugh it up Mione," Harry said dryly, "Anyways, those two were Zabini and Nott, from Slytherin. Zabini played quidditch, and I don't really know Nott."

"Hmm I think Nott and Zabini are both pretty smart, but probably run in Malfoy's crowd." We looked at each other with twin looks of dislike. Just because he stopped playing Junior Death Eater doesn't mean I have to start liking him.

We quickly were measured and ordered our new robes; I couldn't help but pick out a few extra, and hopefully more flattering pieces. Harry just looked at me in amazement.

"What?" I questioned,"Are you now noticing I'm a girl? Girls like clothes, and I'm no exception!" I said all of this a bit defensively, but sue me. I am a fan of shoes and handbags as much as the next girl, I just don't show it.

Harry just shook his head and made no move to comment, only one of his many self-preservation techniques. That boy definitely has a knack for staying alive, of course I would never say that aloud, but it is so true.

An hour passed from the time we entered Diagon Alley, and I said a bit frantically "Finally! We are finally done. I am going to Flourish and Blotts now Harry. Do you want to come with me? Or should I just plan on getting your school books along with mine?"

Harry looked amused by this point, "You can get mine if you like. I will come and tear you away in an hour if I don't see you before then alright?"

I nodded a bit distractedly, "Right, see you in an hour."

As I made way towards Flourish and Blotts, I was mentally categorizing all the books I wanted to get. Unfortunately for me, or not depending on how you looked at it, I was so unaware of everything around me that I crashed into someone.

I couldn't help but sigh as I hit the ground, and I quickly took stock of how I felt. Already going to have bruise, greeaaat. As I looked up to see who I ran into, a hand entered my sight.

It was the boy from Madame Malkins. He had the most mesmerizing blue eyes that sucked every coherent thought from my head. He looked like he knew this, and smiled before saying, "Hello Granger, need a hand?"

This was the first moment that I noticed him, and it will be forever imprinted on my mind.

……

**So there it is. They finally met/interacted! Please let me know what you all think. **

**Expect the next chapter around Friday or the weekend. Definitely more Blaise/Hermione action!**


	4. Notice Me

…**So here is another chapter. I'm trying to get into a Hermione-like mindset while writing this. Sometimes it fails, but please bear with me. Anyways onto the chapter…Blaise and his thoughts. We need to get to know him, so this worked out perfectly.**

**EDITED 1/17/10 for irritating errors that I have recently caught. I've taken down all the chapters and added and/or taken away a few things that didn't make sense. Sorry for all the emails on updates on the first 5 chapters, but a new chapter will be up tonight!**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites from last chapter.**

…**So I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter minus my Sirius Black wand.**

**Blaise (POV)**

As I was walking toward Flourish and Blotts I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. Seeing Hermione Granger, even if only for a brief moment had messed up my mind just enough to have me struggling to keep the neutral façade I had perfected.

I would never admit this to anyone except Theo, who already weaseled it out of me, but I had fancied Hermione since 5th year. It was something about her that had drawn me in. I know it bothered some people that she knew the answer to every question a teacher has ever asked, but to me her intelligence made her that much more attractive.

Hermione does not possess an in your face type of beauty, rather she is quietly pretty. Her riotous hair, brown eyes, and pale skin sprinkled with freckles had a natural beauty that could be dressed up. I think this is one of the things I liked best about Hermione is that she doesn't seem to be aware of her beauty. She does not go out of her way to enhance it, and she definitely doesn't use it to accomplish things in life.

I cannot wait until the new school term starts, because unbelievably I had received the position of Head Boy. Although my grades are high, I never volunteered an answer unless I was directly called upon. I also would have guessed that Malfoy or Potter even would have received the position over me. Well, maybe not Malfoy due to the whole Dumbledore assassination attempt, but there were several other boys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that stood a fair chance.

All I can say is that I can't wait to see Granger's face when she realizes that I am Head Boy, although who is to say she actually knows who I am. She will see the Slytherin tie and automatically assume that I am a part of Malfoy's crowd. However, I am determined to show her that I am above that.

To be honest it is not like I have a bunch of friends, I really only have 2 friends I would trust with my life, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Theo kept a low profile around school, and despite the fact that his father was a Death Eater, was meaning he was killed in the Battle at Hogwarts, he never had an inclination to wipe the Earth of all those without pure blood. Best not to talk in too much depth about that with Theo, due to the fact that everyone thinks he is a Death Eater because his father was one, he never says it but it does hurt him.

Pansy has always been seen as a stuck up brat, with her only focus being Draco Malfoy and her appearance. Pansy is an accomplished actress, and is always up for putting on a show. She is very Potter-like in her abilities to do what it takes to stay alive. People continually underestimate her because they think she will run at the first sign of trouble.

Take the Battle of Hogwarts for example, she ran from the room, but unlike the rumors she never said to give Potter up to Voldemort. She made a fuss to get out of their, simply because she was unsure about which side would win. This action vilified her in the eyes of some, but only a select few people actually know the truth. Pansy will save her own self before all others, but after exiting the Great Hall she found a guarded nook in the castle that gave her perfect position to pick off Death Eaters.

Let me tell you one thing about Pansy Parkinson, she can hold a grudge, vendetta, etc against a person forever. In this case, I see it as being completely justified. Right before Pansy started her 3rd year at Hogwarts, she witnessed her mother being attacked, raped, and killed in their home. It was done by 'former' Death Eaters who for some reason or another picked Patricia Parkinson. This event traumatized and changed Pansy in ways that I thought were not possible.

This was part of the reason why she seemed so self-absorbed for the last few years, but it was the only way she knew how to cope. She had bided her time and waited to take revenge. The opportunity presented itself at the final battle, and those bastards paid for what they had done to her mother.

Pansy could be scary as hell if she was pissed at you. The level of rage she felt towards the two Death Eaters was unparalled to any other time that I had seen Pansy angry. She had 4 years to build that rage up, and with it she rid the planet of 2 pieces of scum.

I know that I could count on these two to give their lives for me, and I would do the same for them. Breaking slightly from my thoughts I could hear Theo laughing to himself as we walked toward Flourish and Blotts from the Ice Cream Parlor.

"What's so funny?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The look on your face after you saw Granger" His laughter continued to flow "Try and look a little more lovesick next time you see her because I don't think everyone knows."

"Oh sod off. Why wouldn't I just go up to her and tell her that I want her, especially since she has no bloody clue that I exist!" I wanted to physically pound this into Theo's head, but I managed to restrain myself.

"Then do something to make her notice you. You need to take action and stop pining from afar." The way that Theo said it made it seem very logical. He then went on, "You two are going to be Heads together, so communication is a definite requirement."

He started ranting on different ways to get her attention, his main point being for me to get my head out of my ass and talk to her before some realizes what a catch she is.

"You're right Theo. I'm not going to wait any longer. Well, after we go to Flourish and Blotts, and then I'll do it. I'll find her and introduce myself." Happy with myself, I started to march toward the bookstore.

I was caught completely unaware as someone crashed into me, and I barely missed catching them before they hit the ground.

I looked up, and almost fell over in shock. Hermione Granger knocked into me. Ok I just need to remain calm.

I summoned up a smile and said, "Hello Granger, need a hand?"

……

**So there it is. I hope everyone liked it, and next time we will actually move forward in the action. I just needed a chapter to flesh out Blaise's character. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. From Angry to Dazed

…**Hi friends. I have had a stressful 2 weeks, but I am sorry over the lack of an update. I also wasn't sure what direction I want to go in, but I at least have a semi-firm grasp on it now.**

**EDITED 1/17/10 for irritating errors that I have recently caught. I've taken down all the chapters and added and/or taken away a few things that didn't make sense. Sorry for all the emails on updates on the first 5 chapters, but a new Chapter 6 will be up later tonight!**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I really appreciate them!**

…**So I sadly don't own anything Harry Potter related minus my awesome Sirius Black wand.**

**Summer after the Final Battle**

**Last Time from Hermione's POV**

_It was the boy from Madame Malkins. He had the most mesmerizing blue eyes that sucked every coherent thought from my head. He looked like he knew this, and smiled before saying, "Hello Granger, need a hand?"_

_This was the first moment that I noticed him, and it will be forever imprinted on my mind._

I tried to get all my thoughts together again because I was surely gaping like a fool. He kept looking at me and smiling, continuing to fluster me and making it so I was unable to say anything in response.

It finally registered that he had asked to help me up, so I simply held up my hand because I was still unable to form words.

"Thank you" I mumbled this as I was still embarrassed by the entire ordeal. "I can't seem to place your name." As I said this it only heaped more humiliation on top of everything else, and I was quite that my face was as red as a lobster.

Looking up at him for the first time since I had managed to stay standing, I was again drawn in by his amazing eyes, which were sparkling with amusement. He seemed to anticipate my question because he did not look as bothered by it as I felt asking.

"Blaise Zabini, 7th year Slytherin. I must say I'm a little hurt you don't remember me. Although you were off for a year saving us all from that horrible man, if you could even call that twisted thing a man. I think I, along with the rest of the wizarding world, are indebted to you." All of his words were very smooth, said in a deep voice with a hint of an accent. Remembering what I had heard about Zabini, I think he is from Italy. I had to shake my head a little to get focused back on the conversation.

"Really Zabini I am hardly responsible for saving the wizarding world, we all have Harry Potter to thank for that. Sure I helped, but I would hardly say you are indebted to me." As I said this I was impressed with my ability to speak coherently. Not even a boy could throw me off my game for long, no matter how handsome he is or how mesmerizing his eyes are.

"Granger I must say I'm impressed, I would have thought that you would have immediately latched onto the fact that I am a Slytherin." He actually did seem surprised. "And I'm not so sure about the debt."

Well he brought it up, so I guess I'll let him have a taste of my temper, which I could feel start slowly boiling. "Ooh a Slytherin. How scary! Honestly, Zabini I think everyone should be focused on more important things than petty house rivalries. I would have thought you to be beyond that by your 7th year or maybe your prejudices are too deeply embedded. Let me ask, how is dear Malfoy?" Okay, so the last one was a bit of a low blow, but I wanted to find out how close those two were.

He just stared back at me throughout my little rant, and the way he looked at me made it seem as though he expected this the first time I opened my mouth. This was upsetting because it appears that I still have some of the same prejudices that I had accused him of having.

"Well, at least the first part of that statement was a bit unexpected, but I agree that house rivalries have gotten petty and a bit dangerous. One would think people have better things to do with their time. As to Malfoy, we were never friends, the only things we have in common are being 7th year Slytherins and purebloods." By the end of this I felt more than a little sick about the assumptions I made. Although I can't say I wasn't happy to hear that he wasn't friends with Malfoy, who apparently changed after the war, as we all had.

"I apologize for the assumptions I made, I shouldn't have accused you of the same prejudices that I also appear to have." I said this a bit stiffly.

"Granger there is no need to apologize, I basically asked for the tongue lashing you gave me. Just don't make the assumption that I am friends with Malfoy again, he let the power of being the so-called 'Slytherin Prince' go to his head." Again, I stared at Zabini a bit shocked with what he had said.

"Hopefully Malfoy has gotten over himself, and will actually lead a productive life. Who can be sure with him though?" I really did mean this.

"Well as fun as this has been, I must be on my way, I need to get my books. See you on the train Granger." He gave me a smile as he said this.

"Bye Zabini, have a good rest of the holiday until term starts. Sorry again by the way." I couldn't help but apologize one more time, with a rueful smile.

"No big deal Granger." With that said he turned around and headed into the store, where the other boy, Nott I think is who Harry said he was, looking questioningly at Zabini. Odd.

The entire conversation was a bit surreal and I couldn't remember exactly what I was on my way to do. I turned around and continued to wander down the street, replaying the conversation with Zabini over in my head.

I took the time to remember exactly what he looked like, dark skin, dark hair, amazing blue eyes, taller than me by a half a foot or more, fit, Harry said he played quidditch right? Quidditch is not my favorite activity, obviously, but it certainly seemed to pay off for him.

I swear I am not normally this infatuated by a person's looks, but his were pretty exceptional, definitely worth a second and even third look. He also sounded pretty intelligent when he spoke, which is always a plus. I wish I knew how he did in classes, and come to think of it I was pretty sure he was in quite a few of my classes 6th year. Did he even attend Hogwarts last year? He said he would see me on the train, so he is obviously coming back this year. With the craziness of last year, I wouldn't blame him for repeating it, but I am curious to know whether or not he was at school last year during the Death Eaters reign of terror.

My mind kept whirling, and I thought of at least a hundred questions I wanted to know that all concerned Blaise Zabini. I guess I should be a little alarmed by this, but he didn't try to put me down or attack me like a certain red-headed someone, so that was already a plus.

I can't even believe I am thinking of Zabini on the same level as Ronald. It must be the fact that he is practically the first male I have interacted with that wasn't Harry, Ron, or some sort of father figure in my life like Remus or Sirius.

I couldn't even tell you how long I walked the streets of Diagon Alley before I was stopped by someone yelling my name.

"Hermione! Mione! Wait up!" I turned around to see Harry running up the street and dodging the people in his path.

"Oh hey Harry." I said this sounding a bit distracted.

"That's all you have to say? I was calling your name for like 2 minutes. Anyways, did you get our books? I was worried when I went by Flourish and Blotts and you weren't there." Harry could jump topics faster than I could some times.

"Books? Oh Merlin! I completely forgot about the books! We have to go get them now." I sounded a bit rushed as the realization set in. As I looked over to Harry, he look a bit astounded.

"You forgot to go to Flourish and Blotts? Are you feeling alright?" As he said that he tried to reach over and feel my forehead, but I batted his hand away.

"No, I am feeling fine. I just ran into Zabini and time got away from me and I couldn't remember what I was supposed to do." I sounded a bit embarrassed to my own ears, but Harry listens so well he is often times better than a girl friend.

He looked perplexed, "An encounter with Zabini, a Slytherin, caused you to forget to go into the bookstore." He sounded incredulous, which is how I feel now that I remember, "are you sure he didn't curse you?"

"Of course he didn't curse me, I was just thinking about the conversation. Did you know he isn't friends with Malfoy and says he is indebted to me for saving the wizarding world. Which is nonsense, and I told that if he should be indebted to anyone it should be to you." I conveniently forgot to mention that I accused him of some other things, but they seemed unimportant.

"Well I never took much notice of Zabini outside of quidditch, so no I didn't know he isn't friendly with Malfoy. Let's go to Flourish and Blotts, and then it is time to head home alright?" Harry just shook his head at me.

"Of course Harry. And I can just come back to find other books later." As I said this he continued to shake his head.

"No it's alright, you take the time you need and then we will go round up Sirius from the Leaky Cauldron and we can get some dinner." Wow, Harry sounds so grown up and mature. I didn't think I would ever see this day come, impressive.

I just nodded my head to Harry's statement and followed him down the street. Of course, all the while I thinking about Zabini.

……

**So there it is! I will try to update again this weekend, although with this story it might be a week or 2 weeks between updates. I have 5 weeks left in my school semester, so it is crunch time, but I should have more time to write when it is done.**

**Anyways enough of me rambling, please let me know what you think of the chapter!**


	6. Punched

…**Next chapter! Happiness. A little Harry and Hermione friend action, and then onto school!**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves…I really appreciate them.**

**Also, thanks to iim asia for the kind words! Again, they were just what I needed.**

…**So I still don't own anything besides my Sirius Black wand and Harry Potter Scene It.**

**Hermione POV**

The last few weeks since Harry and I had gone to Diagon Alley had been uneventful to say the least. It was definitely needed, after the drama that Ron and Ginny had brought on.

I think that Harry and I were expecting it to say the least, but we couldn't help to shake our heads when the dreaded red envelope came. I almost chanced the explosion but in the end Sirius came in and did something that had the envelope disappearing completely.

I was curious so I asked him where it went; he simply smirked and told me that it was a Marauders secret, and that if he told me he would have to kill me. To that I said he had been watching too many James Bond movies, he didn't deny it but mentioned that someone would be receiving a howler in return. The unholy look of delight that filled his eyes as he said this had me shaking my head but I couldn't help but laugh and think that the Weasley's would have a grand time trying to clean up whatever mess Sirius sent their way.

I have spent the last week sorting through the books that I plan to take back to Hogwarts, and I had about three serious piles going. Harry would tease me endlessly if he was to walk in here right now.

As I continued to sort through the books, I thought back to after the battle when Harry and Sirius sat me down and I seriously thought they were going to kick me out. Overdramatic I know, but that's what I do best in times of crisis.

Luckily everything that I had built up in my head was nonsense, and both of them offered me a permanent room in the house to be mine for however long I would like. I think I shocked the hell out of both of them when I had burst into tears immediately after the offer. The look of alarm did not leave their faces until I managed to choke out that I would love to move in.

This was another issue that dear Ronald, good god I can't even say that in my head without it having a sarcastic tone, had a problem with. It all circulates back to the idea of me belonging to him, which as we all know now is nonsense.

My thoughts led me back to what I was doing now, which is sorting the books to either take back to Hogwarts with me or to put in my own personal library. Now it might be odd, being that Grimmauld Place has its own beautiful library, but I want a small one of all my favorite books to be in my room.

It was these thoughts that prevented me from hearing Harry pound up the stairs and burst into my room before it was too late.

"Hermione! We" Harry broke off as I let out a shriek knocking over a large stack of books. Luckily all of the books fell away from me and towards Harry, who had the misfortune of Hogwarts, A History land on his foot.

Harry spent the next few moments hoping around holding his foot and letting out a few curse words. I of course started laughing hysterically at the sight.

We both managed to calm down, and Harry was a bit incredulous as he asked, "Mione where did all of these books come from?"

I'm sure that I looked more than a bit sheepish as I said, "Well I managed to fit most of them in my trunk and the purse that I put the extendable charm on, so now I am just sorting out which ones I am going to take to school and which ones will stay here."

Harry knew better than to argue with me about my books so he just shook his head and asked if I needed any help.

I would say that most of our remaining days of summer were like this, lazy and non-stressful, which is something we both craved after the nerve-racking few years we had experienced.

I still can't believe that I, Hermione Granger, am now able to fly a broom. Albeit, I will not go more than 10 feet off the ground, but I am flying nonetheless. Harry was so pleased that he managed to teach me, he told everyone that he knew for about 2 weeks. Irritating. I got him back when I had him help me reorganize the Black family library.

Sirius only let me at the library after he was completely sure that all books seeped in the Dark Arts were removed and hauled off to the Ministry. Probably a sound idea because I have heard that some of those books can cause irreparable damage to someone without the purest of blood.

I couldn't believe how quickly the last 5 weeks have flown by, and if I am being honest, I will admit that Blaise Zabini has occupied my thoughts countless times over the last 5 weeks. The encounter I had with him made me truly take stock of my thoughts and feelings on the war and about different issues surrounding it.

Harry and I have had several lengthy discussions about it, and we decided, well more like I decided and nagged Harry until he agreed, was that we will not go out of our way but we will be polite and friendly to everyone at school. More specifically the Slytherins that we have purposefully picked fights with in the past.

I think that by starting small and acknowledging Zabini and Nott would be good progress, and after reaching school we will go from there. It would be interesting to see just how many Slytherins would return, and to see if any of them had changed.

I genuinely hope that the majority of them do come back and have at least changed slightly. I think that this war has changed us all, and it should be interesting to see where everyone ends up. I also hope that none of the other houses take it upon themselves to exact some type of justice from those in Slytherin.

I also hoped that Luna Lovegood would be returning to Hogwarts, it has been a few years since I have realized how awful I behaved towards Luna. Luna being Luna forgave me when I finally worked up the courage to apologize, and although we have only seen each other a few times over this past summer, I have really gotten to know her through letters we write to each other almost daily.

With my thoughts on how the year would play out, I could only hope for as stress-free a year that could happen in a school full of hormonal teenagers, some still full of hurt and prejudice. The only thing I could console myself with was that Harry would no longer have the threat of death hanging over his head. Something he never ever deserved, but dealt with it like the hero he is. Although I would never mention that to him, it would embarrass him completely.

Before I knew it Harry and I were apparating to Platform 9 and ¾. Sirius had given us a goodbye at home, but said he something to do so he couldn't see us off to the platform. He looked like he was up to something, which frankly scared me because one never exactly knows what Sirius is up to, except Remus.

As I appeared on the platform, I looked around, assuring myself that Harry was next to me, and I then caught sight of the train. The majestic quality that it has held for me since I was a small 11 year old was still there, and for that I was extremely grateful. So many things have changed because of Voldemort, but the scarlet train, billowing steam and smoke as it warmed up, unchanging from years past, now this was the picture that I have always held in my mind.

"Hermione I think we should get on the train now. It looks much more crowded than years past, and I would hate to start a scene." Harry said as quietly as he could, just loud enough for me to hear.

At this point I noticed that we had started attracting looks from parents and students alike, so I quickly agreed.

Although we didn't walk with our heads down, we tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, however this was of course ruined by Ron, Ginny, and what looked to be their new band of followers.

"Ah look it's our savior and his little sidekick." This was said in a mocking tone that rang out above most of the noise on the platform. These words were more suited to Draco Malfoy than our former best friend, but as I've said, things change.

"Ronald." I said this that in the hope that by acknowledging him he would just leave us alone.

Sadly this was not the case, "I heard that you two are now together, aren't you just the perfect couple? Oh wait that was supposed to be us. Too bad you turned into the bitch that everyone warned me about." What in the hell was he talking about? Had he taken one too many buldgers to the head?

I could see Harry out of the corner of my eye looking like he wanted nothing more than to punch Ron in the face. While that would be a great visual, it would be playing right into Ron's hand.

I had no time to respond to Ron's last comment because he continued on, "Hermione I know you thought we would be together forever, but don't you realize who I am? I'm the star and you are just the lost little girl who will end up old and alone. As for you Harry just drop her and we can be friends again, you never liked her either. She's just holding both of us back."

I could feel my face burning at his words, anger that I had not felt since the war was beginning to burn through my veins. Before I could work up a good mad, I was interrupted by the sweet sound of someone punching the hell out of Ron.

I looked on in shock, along with half the platform, Harry managed to choke out a "Thanks for that Luna" before bursting into hysterical laughter. I soon joined in as the sight of little Luna punching Ron in the face computed within my brain.

She replied with an airy, "No problem." She then took Harry and me by the arm and led us onto the train. I managed to get myself under control as we walked down the corridor of the train looking for an empty compartment.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed, "We can go sit in the Heads compartment, in my letter McGonagall said that I can bring two friends with me. This is perfect!" I felt happier now than I had been in awhile, with my two good friends by my side.

As we reached the compartment that was marked Heads, I was a little unsure as to what we would be walking into. I shook my head and reminded myself that I was a Gryffindor and that I had faced down Death Eaters for Merlin's sake.

Harry and Luna looked at me a bit oddly, but I smiled at them before I turned to open the compartment. I breathed a sigh of relief perhaps, not to find Malfoy there or even Ernie MacMillan or Justin Finch- Fletchley. The compartment was empty, looking around it appeared to be like all of the other compartments, just a bit more spacious with a loo attached.

Harry, Luna, and I got settled and began to catch up. Harry assuring me that I was his dearest friend, and that Ron was full of shit. I of course had known this, but it was still nice to hear. It wasn't long before the compartment opened, and I held my breath without realizing it.

I looked up and locked eyes with those familiar and mesmerizing blue eyes that have haunted my dreams the last 5 weeks. The wait was over, Blaise Zabini was Head Boy.

……

**So yay! Happy with the way that turned out. The whole Ron being an asshole part just kind of happened, but I love the idea of Luna punching him. I was thinking of Blaise doing it, but this was way more hilarious, at least in my mind. Anyways, next chapter will be the train ride and sorting. **

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Progress

…**So here is the next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/faves, I really appreciate all of them!**

…**Still not mine, only my Sirius Black wand, which is freaking awesome by the way.**

**Blaise POV**

I could not believe that I would be heading back to Hogwarts today for the last time. With the exception of last year, faithfully making the trip from home to the platform and then onto Hogwarts is a tradition I look forward to.

This year I have something else to look forward to, Hermione Granger. She finally knows I exist, well I mean more than just the quiet one who is a Slytherin. This is a good thing I have to say.

I guess I have played out different scenarios in my head as to how I would get Granger to notice me, but never did it cross my mind that I would actually knock her down. Then the heated words that followed, Merlin! I couldn't believe it, but it was probably for the best to get some of those things out in the open. At least she knows that I'm not one of Malfoy's lackeys. Admittedly there were several occasions where I was forced into his company, but that is inconsequential at the moment.

Theo took this moment to break into my thoughts, "Well it's time to get to the platform if we want to make the train." I couldn't believe that I didn't hear him enter the room.

"Alright mate, I assume you're ready to go?" I needn't have asked because Theo was ready to go back to Hogwarts about 2 weeks ago.

He just stared at me, I shook my head and grabbed my shrunken bag. With a crack I found myself on Platform 9 and ¾ and caught my first glimpse of the Hogwarts Express.

I laughed slightly, and this had Theo turning to look at me questioningly, "What the hell is so funny? You finally realized how crazy you are?"

"Hilarious mate, really. Anyways, I just remembered how big I thought the train to be when I saw it for the first time, and looking at it now is just different I suppose." I stated.

"You're right. It does look different, I'm just glad I have a chance to see it again." Theo said quietly.

I didn't respond, a little shocked that Theo willingly brought up the possibility of death or jail, no matter how abstractly.

However, he wasn't one to dwell for long, and he said, "Hey look, it's your girlfriend. Looks like the Weasel King is trying to stir up trouble."

That asshole. Was I the only one who saw Weasley for what he really is? A lying, scheming, opportunist who will do anything for fame. The last few years have really tested my self-control with the way I would watch him treat Granger. Never able to jump in because that would be letting my allegiances known. Now there is a word I never want to hear again.

Before I could become too distracted with my own thoughts, Theo kept up the commentary, "Ooh looks like there is trouble in paradise. Too bad, but it looks like it could play well into your fortune Blaise old boy. Oh I wonder what he said to have Granger and Potter look so furious, then again he was never too bright. WOW! What a punch! I wish I could have had a close-up view of that one! That was hilarious!" I too stared on in shock as we watched Luna Lovegood punch Ron Weasley in the face.

For those who haven't caught on, Theo loves a good fight, can be a bit overdramatic, and is really the best mate I could ever ask for.

Theo and I stood there and watched as Granger, Potter, and that Lovegood girl disappeared onto the train. Pansy being Pansy always had to be fashionably late, so we would be stuck here waiting for awhile longer.

"I wish I could have been the one to do in his face, but it should work more into my favor if Granger realizes I'm not a complete psycho like that git Weasley." I said that last bit with a sneer on my face.

"Still going on about Granger, Blaise? Find someone new? Not the Queen of the Light," Ah Pansy has arrived, I have missed her dulcet tones. Please note the sarcasm, I love Pansy dearly but she could be the slightest bit grating.

"Oh shove off Pansy, we all know you fancy the King of the Light, Hero of all Heroes, Harry Potter himself!" Theo couldn't help but fire back.

"Shut up Theo, we agreed never to talk about that in public! It's bad for my image." Pansy sniffed as she said this.

"Your image? People think you wanted to give Potter up to the old snake, how much worse can anything really be?" I pointed out logically.

"You shut up too Blaise. Why do you insist on picking on me? I'm just a girl." Pansy tried for innocent, but Theo and I saw through her act and merely laughed.

As Theo was about to respond, the train shrilled, alerting all those on the platform that it would be leaving soon.

"Well come along you two. I got a letter from McGonagall saying I am expected in the Heads compartment, and can bring along 2 people. And Pansy dear, do be nice to Granger and co. when we arrive." I said this with a pointed look at her.

"I'll be good as long as they are. Truly Blaise, I won't mess this up for you." Pansy's voice rang with sincerity. It's this side of Pansy that is not seen by the public that would shock the hell out of most people.

"Thanks Pans, I appreciate it." With no other words being said, we moved toward the part of the train that held the Heads compartment. As we reached it, I took a deep breath knowing that I would find Granger on the other side of this door.

I slid open the door, not surprised to see Potter and Lovegood sitting there with Granger. I looked up, and just like that day in Diagon Alley, I locked eyes with Granger. Thankfully Theo decided to intervene this time, and unobtrusively hit me. I snapped out of it, pulled my neutral and calm façade back out, and said "Hello there Granger, nice to see you again."

She seemed to pull herself together rather quickly, "Hello Zabini. Nice to see you as well. I take it you're Head Boy then."

Ah ever the smart one Granger is. "Yes that's correct. You are obviously Head Girl. I look forward to working with you." Hopefully Granger will realize that I am not a waste of time, and being polite is one step in achieving that goal.

"Yes I am Zabini, hopefully we will have a good year then." An unusually awkward statement from our Head Girl. Hmm maybe I affect her more than she let's on. I can only hope.

Theo cleared his throat and I realized that he and Pansy had been standing behind me this entire time. "Forgive my rudeness, Granger I'm not sure if you have ever formally met but may I present Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson." I said this with a slight bow towards my two friends. I simply received glares in return. No sense of humor with those two.

I was curious to see what type of reaction Granger would have, but she merely inclined her head and said, "Nott, Parkinson, hello. This is Harry Potter as you know and this is Luna Lovegood."

I was again rather surprised when Potter gave a nod of hello to the three of us. Lovegood shocked all of us a bit when she said, "Hello Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy. Lovely to meet all of you. Please call me Luna."

She just stared as all of us turned to look at her a bit oddly and incredulously depending on the person. "What? Calling people by their last names is ridiculous, if your parents wanted you to be called by them then you wouldn't have a first name now would you?" She said this in that airy and otherworldly that she pulled off masterfully.

No one had a response to this, and Pansy, Theo, and I all settled in. The three of us talked quietly as the train started up and chugged down the track towards Hogwarts. I could see that Granger, Potter, and Lovegood, make that Luna, were doing the same. We continued on in this fashion until Granger looked at her watch and looked at me. "Zabini we have a prefects meeting to attend. McGonagall said that the schedule would be activated only by us."

Grand I can't wait to see the reaction that will surely be there as they see that I have been made Head Boy. "I'll see you two later, try to behave." This was my fondest hope.

I steeped out of the compartment first, holding it open for Granger to pass through. She murmured thanks and we made our way down the train. I had a thought appear in my mind, "Granger, don't you think we should be calling each other by our first names? Solidarity between Heads? Setting a good example for everyone and such."

She appeared to think this over, and I was almost sure that I had overstepped some line or something, but she said "Okay Blaise, sounds like a grand idea." Other than blushing slightly over the use of my first name, she seemed to have no problem. Yes!

We reached the prefect's compartment and I couldn't help but add "Well Hermione, let's do this. I can't wait to see the looks of shock."

She looked a bit confused, but it became clear the moment we stepped inside the compartment and all words cut off. Looks of surprise were on everyone's faces as the realized that I was Head Boy. Oh well. Sighing a bit, I resigned myself to the looks and called the meeting to order. It was uneventful, despite the token protests about patrolling times, but Hermione and I were well prepared and able to deal with everything. After making sure the 4 prefects were aware they would be patrolling the castle after the feast, Hermione and I made our way back to the Heads compartment.

"Well that went better than I expected it too, and I finally understand what you meant about the looks." Hermione surprisingly initiated this conversation.

"I agree, now we can only hope that no blood has been shed between our friends," I was only slightly joking about this. I have no idea how Pansy and Theo would react to Potter and Luna.

Hermione looked a little worried at the thought, "Well Harry and I have discussed that fighting is something we will hopefully not be partaking in. Although after Luna's punch earlier, I'm not so sure about her."

"Yes I saw that, what brought that on?" I asked oh so innocently.

"Ronald was being himself as usual, and Luna took exception to it." Was the only thing that she would say.

"Impressive."

We had reached our compartment by this point, and Hermione slid the door open slowly, almost as if she was afraid about what was on the other side. We both took stock of our friends separately, and they looked as though nothing had changed since we left the compartment. Thank Merlin.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and we finally reached the train station. Everyone gathered their bags, and we made our way off of the train. In the crowd I could hear whisperings as we went by, all pointing out Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

2 carriages finally pulled up, and I realized that the others were able to see the thestrals, something that I have been able to see since my 2nd year. Trying not to dwell on that unpleasant thought, I saw that Longbottom had joined the group somehow.

"Well Hermione I will see you later I am sure. Luna, Potter, Longbottom." I gave each of them a nod of goodbye and saw that Pansy and Theo did the same.

"I'll see you in there Blaise. Parkinson, Nott." Potter did the nod, Longbottom looked shocked, and Luna said bye, purposefully using our first names.

We piled into our carriage, luckily no one else joined. We all just looked at each other and at the same time said, "That was definitely weird."

This being said, I sat back and simply waited until we would round the bend and see Hogwarts again.

……

…**So there it is. I'm still figuring out the tones that I want Pansy, Theo, Luna, and Harry to convey. Pansy in particular. So much to think about. **

**Anyways, please let me know what you think!**


	8. Beginnings

**Uh, hi. **

**Writer's block is truly terrible, and that combined with the pressures of my last semester of college are what kept me from updating this story. I am sorry and can only hope that some of you will continue reading this story. **

**I am trying to recapture the same tone that I had going before, and I am not entirely confident that this was the case. Please be patient, and another update is coming soon!**

**I really appreciate all the alerts/faves/reviews. Especially thanks to voldyismyfather, alicesparrow, Readerforlife, Dodyroo, Avanell, iim asia, and Michelle Amethyst.**

…**I only own a Sirius Black wand from Whimsic Alley, sadly nothing else.**

**Hermione POV**

_**Last Time**_

_The train ride to Hogwarts, Hermione is Head Girl and Blaise is Head Boy, they sat together in the Heads compartment and decided to be friends. Luna and Harry promised to be polite with Theo and Pansy, and an odd train ride commenced. Luna also punched Ron in the face. _

Parting with Zabini, Nott, and Parkinson left me with feelings that I am unable to describe.

I registered the fact that I was able to see the thestrals, something that I never wanted to happen, even with my wanting to know everything. I think that while I'm still hungry to learn, I am not the same know-it-all swot that appeared at Hogwarts years before. I appreciate the fact that I am still able to learn, but I have learned the importance that some things are better to remain unknown.

I could hear Neville questioning Harry and Luna about where we had been on the train, because he was unsure that we were returning, and that he had even tried to sit with Ron and Ginny but they were apparently surrounded by a crowd of people and pretended not to see him. Idiots.

I heard Luna's airy voice relate how we had in a sense become friendly with the Head Boy and his friends, even if they were Slytherins. Neville seemed to be shocked by the news, but he nodded his head in apparent acceptance. With this I wondered why it was so difficult for some people to put the past behind them.

Even my initial encounter with Zabini had me lashing out at him for the simple fact that he was a Slytherin, and for someone who thought herself to be compassionate and level headed; this was a terrible discovery.

As we rounded the last bend before Hogwarts came into view, I had determined that I would help take down the rivalries and petty House arguments; even if it was the last thing I would do at Hogwarts.

Yes, I cared about my NEWTS, and even though it is only 9 months away, I would still have time to figure out how to promote house unity. I am sure that Harry and Luna would be on board, and if I could get Zabini that would possibly mean Parkinson and Nott as well.

As I was making lists in my head on potential activities, all thoughts of house unity slid away as Hogwarts came into view.

The high towers and wide grounds that we had spent weeks repairing were almost back to the way that I remembered them when I saw Hogwarts for the very first time. It was so much different from just a few months ago, after the terrible battle, the walls crumbling and pulsating with dark magic, our friends strewn out over the grounds dead or dying.

Harry was the one who broke the silence that had blanketed our carriage, "Well it looks almost exactly like the first time I saw it."

"That's what I thought too!" Luna, Neville, and I said in unison. That broke the tension as we all burst out into laughter.

We soon came to a halt right outside the doors, which were open in such an inviting way that hadn't even been there our first year. It was almost as if the castle recognized the fact that the danger had passed, and some sort of magic had pushed its way to the surface.

We made our way inside, and I turned a regretful look on Luna, before I could even open my mouth she gave us all an airy wave and skipped over to the Ravenclaw table.

I watched to see if the Ravenclaws would go out of their way and make life difficult for Luna. However, it seemed that while they still thought she was very odd, they were happy that she was one that had made it back. I could only wonder how long that would last before they would start taking her belongings again.

Harry, Neville, and I made our way to the Gryffindor table, none of us paying that close of attention to the whispers that were making their way throughout the Great Hall. Harry and I simply looked at each other, with him shaking his head, he took a seat and I slid in beside him.

Apparently Ronald was still recovering from Luna's punch, because although Harry and I received hateful glares from him and Ginny as we passed, they actually restrained themselves and didn't say a word.

I waited on with excitement to see the first years that would be sorted, and placed with the first years that would be redoing their year from last year. Not that there was many of them in the first place. I heard the doors opening and I wondered idly who would be bringing the first years in now that Professor McGonagall was Headmistress.

I about fell out of my seat in shock as I saw Remus lead in a large group of children that were rather small. I quickly looked to Harry to see if he knew anything about Remus returning to teach. He looked about as shocked as I did. Little did we know that our shock would only grow.

Remus quietly set the stool down and was about to roll out the Sorting Hat as the door to the Great Hall was opened and Sirius Black burst through them. Remus shook his head from his position up at the Head Table, only Sirius would continue to pull these antics and push McGonagall into heart attack.

Sirius confidently strolled down the center isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, winking as he passed Harry and I.

"Sorry I'm late Minnie! Got caught up with my lesson plans. Who knew it would take so long?" He boomed out, although that last part seemed rather rhetorical.

Professor McGonagall looked at Sirius in that stern way of hers, exasperation clearly evident in her eyes, "Well Mr. Black, you always did like to make an entrance, please be seated as we are about to sort the first years."

She gave Sirius an unyielding look telling him to sit down or suffer the consequences. "Professor Lupin if you would."

With that Remus turned his attention to the sorting hat, which was sitting on the same stool that had probably been used since the inception of Houses and the Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts. I waited eagerly to see what words of wisdom would spill out of the hat.

_We come here broken and bleeding,_

_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin_

_Together we must unite._

_Cherish those friendships that you bring with you_

_Look not to fight_

_But to broaden your views_

_Make a new friend or two._

_Leave behind the dark and go into the Light_

_The Houses must unite._

With that ending, the Sorting Hat became a seemingly inanimate object again, passively waiting to be put on the first head.

That was one of the shortest and oddest songs that the Sorting Hat had ever broken into, but I was intrigued by the theme, seeing as I had begun to make similar plans on the way up from the train. I could see people around the Great Hall shaking their heads at the words, the Weasleys, Malfoy, the Greengrass sisters, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. Those were only a few of the people that didn't seem to agree with the message that the Sorting Hat was trying to send.

Professor Lupin broke my train of thought as he stepped up and said "Abetta, Alexandra" and with that the Sorting began as a small dark-haired girl ran up to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

The sorting continued, each time I clapped no matter what the house, because I felt it was my responsibility as Head Girl, and one small step towards house unity. Harry looked at me oddly the first few times I did this, but he caught on and gave a few claps for each First Year, no matter the house.

I was also pleased to see that my actions had caught on with Blaise, as he gave a golf clap for each student, and an actual clap for those sorted into Slytherin. Oh well, it's better than nothing.

Before I knew it "Zeffer, Thomas" was called and sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall rose to the podium, a pang of sadness ran through me and for a second I thought how odd it looked that Dumbledore wasn't there to welcome us back. I turned my attention back to Professor McGonagall, wanting to look like the attentive student I am.

"Hello students, I want to welcome you back to Hogwarts, and it is my hope that we have a mostly stress free year that has you focused on your studies and ways to promote house unity." She paused looking around the room, noting the students that were shaking their heads and giving the 'yeah right' laugh as she said studies and house unity.

McGonagall could only sigh to herself and hope that it would happen for them someday. "As we saw earlier, Professor Lupin has again agreed to join us and will be taking back his post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he is the new Head of Gryffindor," A large round of applause rang out, as Remus was still as popular as he had been back in Third Year, "Professor Snape will again be teaching Potions and is Head of Slytherin, and Professor Black will be teaching Transfiguration." McGonagall had an odd look on her face by the end of this, probably due to calling Sirius Professor. Nevertheless, applause continued to come at the announcement for Snape and Sirius.

After his name was called, Sirius stood up and gave a little wave, Harry and I could only laugh, as this behavior epitomized Sirius. Hopefully he would play nice with Snape, as he knows full well that Snape was in fact acting on Dumbledore's orders. It will be interesting to see how that situation plays out.

McGonagall cleared her throat to bring the attention of the crowd back to her, "Lastly before we begin, your Head Boy this year is Blaise Zabini of Slytherin," Blaise stood up and gave a short wave before sitting back down, I registered the looks of shock or confusion, as some had never seen Blaise before. The Slytherins actually provided the most applause, even as Malfoy sat there looking at Blaise wishing that was him with the badge attached to his robes.

After the applause died down, allowing McGonagall to continue, "Your Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." Thunderous applause rose and I could swear that Sirius shouted something, I simply gave a wave and sat back down as quickly as possible. I felt the blush start spreading across my cheeks, and I allowed my hair to come forward slightly to shield my face. Even after being friends with Harry all these years, it still embarrassed the hell out of me to be anywhere close to the center of attention.

"I'm not the only famous one, told you Mione." Harry said teasingly.

"Shut it Harry" Was my only reply.

"Upon the completion of your meal, you will be lead back to your Houses by your prefects and given the password, classes start bright and early tomorrow morning and your Head of House will give you your time table at breakfast. Lastly, I would like to speak with the Head Boy and Girl after dinner. That is all."

With a wave of her hand food popped up through the kitchens and onto the tables. I laughed at the amazed look on the faces of the first years, although I still felt a twinge of guilt that the house elves were the ones doing all the work.

Dinner passed quickly and I told Harry I would see him in the Common Room after my meeting with McGonagall.

"Hello again Blaise, pleasant dinner?" I asked politely, feeling somewhat ridiculous.

He smiled and said, "It was Hermione, always good to be back."

I nodded my agreement but before I could say anything else Professor McGonagall made her way towards us.

She appraised the situation and said, "Well it seems that you two are taking this well. I trust that you had no issues with setting up the patrol schedule?"

Blaise and I both shook our heads.

"Good, I wanted to inform you that you will both have access to the Heads Common Room, which is located on the Second Floor past the Charms classroom and behind the painting of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. Both of you need to be present to set a password, and I advise you both to be careful on who you allow in there." McGonagall said sternly.

I nodded my head, still trying to process that I had access to something I never knew existed.

"A Heads Room professor? I thought that was only a myth?" Blaise questioned.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "The Heads used to have their own quarters with an attached common room. However one year a baby was the result, so the decision to have the Heads remain in their own House dorms was made. I decided to reopen the common room this year because I can trust the pair of you to do nothing stupid?" She said with a look that dared the two of us to contradict her.

"Of course Professor McGonagall" flew out of my mouth before I could even process it.

Blaise uttered something along the same lines.

"Well I'll let the two of you have a look at it, but you will make it back to your Houses by curfew. In the future, I will send word for any meetings we will need to have. Please do not hesitate to do the same if you deem it necessary." With that said Professor McGonagall swept off.

I looked at Blaise and was unable to stop the smile that spread over my face, "We get our own Common Room? Yes! No more library to get my studying done in!"

Blaise looked amused and before he could say anything I had a thought, "I mean that would be what I would want to use it for but I can figure something else out if you had other plans."

Blaise laughed, "Hermione, do you think I am going to throw illicit parties? I was actually thinking that this would be the ideal study room."

"Perfect, well let's go have a look." I said, and we set off to find the portrait of the Founders.

A few minutes and flights of stairs later, Blaise and I located the painting, now to think of a password.

"Well, the Sorting Hat emphasized unity, so how about 'unità'? That's Italian for unity." Blaise offered.

I smiled and said, "That's perfect Blaise." We both turned and uttered unità and the portrait swung open revealing a silver and red room of perfection.

The first thing that caught my eye was a bookshelf full of books, oh this would be the beginning of something truly great.

"I heard that this bookcase is tied to the library and that we can write down any book we need and it appears on the shelf." Blaise voice penetrated through the fog of happiness I was currently experiencing.

I turned to look at him, "You better not be messing with me Zabini because that sounds like a dream come true." I said seriously.

He shrugged, "Well we will find out soon enough won't we Granger" His deep voice playful yet the tone resonated deep in me. I had to hold back a shiver, god I could only hope that I will be able to keep it together.

"Whatever you say, now I agree with McGonagall, I think we should be careful about how many people know of this place. As of right now I only plan on telling Luna and Harry." I said looking at Blaise for any sign that he was displeased.

He looked relieved for some reason, "Oh good, I was only going to tell Pansy and Theo, so I'm glad that we won't be fighting over this. Although if it comes down to it, I'm sure we can arrange a schedule."

"Sounds good Blaise, well I'm pretty tired so I'm going to head back to the Tower know." I said even though I liked talking with Blaise.

"See you tomorrow Hermione, I'm sure we will have some classes together." He said.

With that we went our separate ways, I went up to a tower and him the dungeons.

Both of us thinking that sharing a Common Room wouldn't be so bad.

…

**So I hope that you all like this and that I actually used the correct Italian word for unity. Let me know if it is incorrect. **

**As I said, I am trying to rediscover my groove for this story, but I am confident it will come back. Next chapter will for sure be up tomorrow or Wednesday, as I am making some changes to it.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	9. Lessons

**If you want to know the reason for the lack of updates you can see my blog (link on my profile).**

**Thanks for the alerts/faves/reviews. Thanks to Dodyroo, Andrezabinni, Beautiful-Liar13, cjewellm.**

**I would especially like to thank Michelle Amethyst for the detailed reviews that make me consider the story in unexpected ways. I would also like to thank iim asia for the detailed reviews and responding to my messages about the story! Thanks a bunch to both of you!**

**I rewrote part of chapter 8 to get it to flow better with the rest of the story, but nothing major was changed if you do not want to go back to reread.**

**I am not JK Rowling, tear.**

**...…**

**Hermione POV**

The first few weeks of the term had been stressful to say the least. I had even stopped to consider the fact that if I was a bit stressed out over classes, and not in a typical 'Oh she's just being overdramatic' but a true case of 'Wow I have a minimum of 5 hours of homework daily on top of all my other obligations', well then the others would have to be feeling something as well.

Part of the problem was that all of the professors seemed determined to make up for the debacle that was last year. Not that I minded, but every professor assigning a major essay on their specific subject the first week of school was ridiculous. However, hard work had never been a problem for me before, reference the hunt for Horcruxes and helping to bring down the evilest wizard of all time, so I wasn't about to back down from any sort of challenge right now.

This translated into my group of three becoming a group of six, and the six of us were frequently in and out of the common room that Professor McGonagall had opened up for Blaise and I to use.

I found myself studying most often with Blaise and Theo, as we shared all of the same classes, and let me tell you I was shocked when I found this out. I was impressed that those two were taking the same demanding course load that I had signed up for; however it had turned out to be a good thing. That course load includes Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Arithmacy, and Ancient Ruins.

The three of us usually ended in the common room in the area that we had unconsciously marked as ours. The differences of these meetings were so unlike my 'study sessions' with Ronald and Harry, who used to simply take my homework and copy it for their own. Conversely, Blaise and Theo would independently finish their homework, and over the past weeks, we have fallen into the routine of sharing our answers and ideas, while debating and discussing theories and principals of our various classes. This was a novel idea for me, but one that I greatly enjoyed.

Although Harry no longer used me for only my brain, as well as apologizing multiple times over the past few years, he has never had the love for learning that I always have. Still it was a bit odd that Harry, Pansy, and Luna had formed their own trio to study. Laughter could often be heard coming from the area of the common room that they had claimed as their own. I was extremely happy to see that Harry had worked through his issues with Pansy.

I couldn't tell you what had been said between the two of them, but I could see that deep understanding in Harry's eyes when he told me that he had worked things out with her. I had resigned myself to the fact that unless Pansy decided to share that information with me, I would never know. As I have said before, I have learned that I don't need to know everything; some things aren't worth the price of knowing.

This didn't suppress my curiosity in one aspect of my life, my dear friends Harry and Luna. One thing that I would like to learn more about was the growing relationship between Theo and Luna. At first I wasn't even sure if I could call it a relationship, but several observations and a confirmation with Blaise, I was certain that there was something there. I wasn't sure of the exact nature of that something, but it was there.

My suspicions of Theo and Luna locked into some sort of relationship were validated when I had come upon them out by the lake, but I didn't want to interrupt them so I remained quiet and simply watched the interaction between the two.

Luna and her flowing blonde hair which seemed to be glowing more so than usual due to the sun, was gesturing to something out in the middle of the lake, and the look on Theo's face could only be described as confused. I was about to say something to the two of them, as I was afraid that Theo would say something to upset Luna, despite the fact that he hadn't had anything to say about a number of odd things that she had mentioned.

This was impressive, at least in my eyes, because Luna going on about mysterious creatures and of course the nargles was an endearing habit to her friends. However, most people did not see it as endearing, and I can only be thankful that Luna is as forgiving as she is in my case.

I had taken one step towards them when I felt someone grab my wrist, and as I went for my wand I could hear Blaise's deep voice, "Don't Hermione."

I whirled around; a bit perplexed that I hadn't even felt his presence until he decided to reveal it to me, "What do you mean don't?" I said in a rather demanding tone, a little more shaken than I was willing to admit.

"He won't say anything to dissuade her of her notions," gesturing towards Theo and Luna, and in the few seconds that I looked away, Theo had swung an arm around Luna's shoulders, the latter giving off a feeling of such happiness that I could feel it from where I was standing.

"Walk with me Hermione?" Blaise asked, "I think those two need a few more minutes to themselves don't you?"

I nodded my assent, and Blaise threaded his arm through mine, and I honestly felt as if I was the main character in a Jane Eyre novel that I had devoured when I was younger. As he led me around the lake in the opposite direction of our friends, I couldn't help but think that Blaise pulled off the old world charm and manners better than anyone I had ever met.

So I told him as much, "Is your mother proud that the etiquette lessons I'm sure you had a child paid off?"

"Hmm?" Blaise questioned.

I elaborated, "You have lovely manners and a charm all of your own. Didn't you know that you have all of the girls swooning?"

He chuckled, the sound warming something inside of me, "I'm sure that's what my mother had in mind, but it was simply another part to my pureblood education." He glanced down to see if I had any sort of reaction to this statement.

"My mother wanted to send me to cotillion classes and have the whole coming out party, but I wasn't able to once I found out I was a witch." I commented, "Although my mother was determined to break me of my tomboy ways, so I was sent to etiquette classes every summer with the exception of last summer."

Blaise looked surprised, "I never would have guessed that muggles would have a similar sort of program. My mother had me take the Muggle Studies class during my 3rd year, but once He came back, I dropped it in order to fade back into the woodwork."

"I forgot that you were in that class, that was a crazy year for me. Although that class is a joke, I wish it had been more comprehensive in order to give those students with no knowledge of the Muggle world a better perspective. Just like I wish there was a pureblood studies class, as I was completely unprepared for some of the customs that took place in this world." I stated looking up at Blaise to see if the resigned look had come over his face, like so many others when they heard my opinion on the matter.

He had a thoughtful look on his face, "Well I think that would be something that we could propose to McGonagall. We could do workshops every week showcasing both the Muggle and Wizarding world, hopefully getting rid of the prejudices before they even start in the case of the younger students and possibly being able to change the minds of the older ones."

Excitement bubbled up in me, I couldn't prevent the spontaneous hug, and I realized something that I had been trying to suppress since we had crashed into one another at Diagon Alley. Blaise Zabini was extremely well muscled, and feeling these muscles had me flushing and dropping my arms as if they were suddenly burning.

"Um sorry about that, I got a little carried away. Excellent idea though." I managed to state clearly, all the while a bright red blush had stolen its way across my pale complexion.

"Well are you doing anything right now? We could come up with a proposal and then present it to McGonagall, I think the sooner we get it done, the more beneficial it would be to our fellow students." Blaise looked as though he wanted to say something else, but didn't after an internal fight.

I started nodding my head, "You are right, how about we head to the Common Room?" I looked back to see that Luna and Theo had decided to do a little mouth to mouth exploring, "It looks like Luna forgot we were going to hang out, but there is a perfect example of house unity at its finest don't you think?"

Blaise looked back and laughed, "About time. Theo has had her on his radar since last year, except he never had the guts to do anything about it until now. And yes, let us head there now, I'm feeling productive."

As we headed toward our Common Room, I couldn't help but notice that he still had yet to let go of my arm. I was unwilling to acknowledge just how happy this observation made me, at least for the present.

**…...**

**Well there it is, the second half of the chapter went in an unexpected direction. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
